Tron: Imperfect
by Thief-and-shadows
Summary: Pre-Legacy, During and Post-Legacy. What if Tron didnt break through Rinzler? What if he never fell in the sea? What if he did but didnt change back to Tron? What was Rinzler thinking and going through when we didnt see him in the movie? What if another person came with Sam when he came to the Grid. Nothing is like the movie here. Rated T for Language


_Hey guys! Sooo this is my first Tron Fanfic. I watched Tron Legacy a few days ago and ive been like in love with Rinzler and reading all these fanfics for him. But the thing is. They always end with Rinzler going to the "User world" or him becoming Tron again. I personally like Rinzler better and I hope I dont get hate for that haha. Just something about him that I really like. But yeah! Thanks for going and giving me a chance and reading this!_

 _ **I do not own anything related to Tron. Everything goes to Disney**_

* * *

Clu was sitting at his desk having a meeting with Jarvis while Rinzler was standing off to the side. He kept his head lowered, not wanting to displease Clu. CLu was his leader. He made Him perfect. Took away everything wrong with him. Made him the perfect weapon. Or so he thought. Rinzler believed he was okay. That Clu took away all everything wrong with him. He would soon find out that was not true.

Clu was talking to Jarvis about doing something with the games. Adding another level or something. He wasnt really paying attention till Clu called for him over. "Rinzler. Your discs please" Clu told him. He normaly asked for his disc when he wants to make an improvement to him. That reminded Rinzler that he wasnt perfect. Like Clu wanted him to be. He reached for his discs and handed them to Clu doing a slight bow with his discs flat on both his hands. Clu took them and soon after Rinzler's helmeted face appears. Clu does somethings to his code that he doesnt understand. "Sir. What are you doing?" Jarvis being the nosey person he is asks. Clu smiles "You'll soon find out" He hands Rinzler his discs back to him and he puts them back on his back.

He doesnt feel any different. He still does his low growl that he has been for a while. He is still that orange color in his circuitry. Still has his helmet on. He goes to where he was standing before not feeling any different. Clu and Jarvis continue like nothing happened. He thinks it must not have been that important then. He stands there doing nothing then he hears Clu say a name. Flynn? He knew that name. He doesnt know how but he did. Then out of no where things start flooding into his mind. Memories. Or at least he thinks.

 _WARNING_

The words kept coming into his vision. He doesnt know what to do and he feels pain.

 _OVERRIDE- Restart program: Rinzler_

 _Shutting down_

 _Redirecting-_

 _Maintain standby._

 _Reestablishing_ _: Retrieving data-memory file_

He's walking with someone. He doesnt know who though. They stop. Clu. He's standing there. Why is he there.

 _WARNING: unauthorized_ _activity_

He is back in the room with Clu and Jarvis. Whats happening to him he thinks. he feels so much pain its awful. In his head. He brings his hands up to his head and puts them on the sides while leaning forward a little. "Um sir. I think something is wrong with Rinzler" Jarvis says looking over at him. Clu looks his way looking bored. Another wave of pain hits Rinzler and he falls to his knees with his head in his hands. He cant take the pain any longer. He puts his head on the floor and lets out a whimper type sound. Its a different sounding because of the helmet. Clu stands and starts his way to him. He puts his hand out trying to grab Clu and beg for his help. When he is close enough he trys to but Clu moves way leaving Rinzler defeated and going back to his position before.

Clu takes Rinzlers disc and does some mods to it. Its just what he wanted so he could see how he would react to what he did earlier. Rinzler feels even more pain if it was even possible. It feels like he is derezzing from the inside out. Everything seems to be shutting down. He doesnt want to move. He feels weak and disappointed that he is like this. Clu goes to his face and tells him something but he doesnt really hear it. Rinzler tries to grab him again finally grabbing his ankle. Clu looks at him with no emotion. Rinzler makes a odd sound that no one expected. Clu puts the discs back on Rinzler just before he passes out. Seeing darkness.

* * *

Sooo this is the first chapter. Not that good I think :\ but hope you guys like it! Let me know please!


End file.
